


жетон не для жетонщика

by k_beloserov



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, friends - Freeform, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov
Summary: ник вкладывает в её руки одно из самых проклятых сокровищ этого города.
Relationships: Alex Benedetto & Nicolas Brown
Kudos: 3





	жетон не для жетонщика

— алекс, — ломанный голос николса выводит её из раздумий. она дёргается, поднимает голову, смотрит на него в упор. он показывает на ладони, после ещё делает пару жестов и алекс послушно выполняет: закрывает глаза и вытягивает руки ладонями вверх.

в них опускается что-то прохладное и металлическое.

— можешь открыть, — он хрипит и частично проглатывает гласные, шипит, где не нужно. алекс привыкла и разбирает его речь так же хорошо, как у остальных.

она удивлённо смотрит на простую тонкую цепочку с жетоном.

жетоны носят лишь такие, как николас. алекс — другая.

она присматривается и понимает, что и жетон у неё тоже другой. но это всё ещё жетон. армейская вещь. сумеречная вещь.

не для таких, как алекс.

«носи его и не показывай», — читает она по рукам.

алекс послушно надевает его, тот тихо гремит, после она прячет его под воротом кофты: долой с чужих глаз.

жетон — это не защита. жетон — это опасность. и вместе с этим, алекс прекрасно осознаёт его ценность.

— спасибо, — чётко произносит она, чтобы николас успел прочесть. он кивает и уходит.

жетон — проклятое сокровище сумеречных. проклятое сокровище военных. алекс вручили это сокровище, словно боясь однажды найти и не узнать. словно ник боялся найти и не узнать.

алекс тихо выдыхает.

забота николаса ломанная и дикая, и всё же, понимает она, это всё ещё забота.

забота, которая даёт уверенность в новом дне, в том, что она проснётся завтра и что её жизнь — не бесконечное прогнившее дерьмо.

забота, которая позволяет алекс понять, что не только она боится терять.


End file.
